


Rode Hard, Put Away Wet

by LittleLalaith



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Gavin loves it, M/M, Nines is loud, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLalaith/pseuds/LittleLalaith
Summary: Gavin gives Nines a bit of a show while washing the car, but he didn't anticipate just how much it would turn his partner on. ;p





	Rode Hard, Put Away Wet

Gavin had been bitching about the car getting muddy the entire time they'd been driving... which had been almost an hour. Fowler had sent them out to investigate a lead along the waterfront of Lake Erie and they'd ended up exploring an off-road route in search of the cabin - which had left Gavin's prized Audi with a thin all-over coating of dust and dirt. In the end, Nines had agreed to let Gavin stop at a car wash before they returned to the precinct, if only to improve his mood and keep him focused on the case at hand. As it happened, that was an absolutely disastrous mistake. 

Nines sat stiffly in the passenger seat, pretending to review the case notes on his interface, as Gavin manually soaked and scrubbed the car clean; his strong arms flexing slowly with each sweep over the smooth chassis, dark eyes fixed intently on the chrome trim of his car, an attention that Nines wished he'd turn on his partner. He'd first caught Nines' eye as he was cleaning the passenger side, his black t-shirt lifting away from his waistband slightly as he reached over the roof, exposing the slightest preview of the toned stomach underneath. Nines' gaze filtered over the vulnerable strip of skin, centering on the small sensitive patch just below his belly button - the perfect spot for Nines to press with kisses when they were growing intimate. It was far from the first time Nines had seen Gavin's exposed torso, but it was a constant source of pleasure nonetheless - his thoughts unwittingly drifted to previous instances where he'd seen his partner undressing, his processors pulling up memories of the times his fingers had pressed to the firm expanse of his lover's chest. Tactile reconstructions acting as ghostly touches against his lips and waist... A warning registered in the corner of his vision, alerting him to the fact that his thirium pump was working at an accelerated pace. Nines sighed resignedly, he needed to focus. He wasn't about to let himself get over-excited about a glimpse of bare skin.

But Gavin's continued efforts were far from helpful. As he leaned over the bonnet, Nines' gaze was drawn to the pert curve of his ass; the way he leaned in with the upward sweep of his hand, rocking ever so slightly back with the downward motion that followed - a delightful cycle that kept Nines' gaze locked for a little longer than intended. It was funny... he was capable of pre-constructing more than 10,000 body types for the purpose of criminal profiling but, as much as he had explored and created in the confines of his mind palace, he had yet to find a more stimulating combination than Gavin's solid, strong frame and subtle soft lines. He was perfect. All grounded weight and squared-off mass, padded with just a little softness in the places that mattered, he was the very picture of subdued strength. Granted, Nines knew that he was physically more capable than his partner, but he had been on the receiving end of Gavin's strength in a number of ways and was always surprised by its effect over him. Perhaps Cyberlife had over-compensated with his height and intimidating features, when all was said and done, he much preferred to be the one cradled in the warm arms of his companion. It felt safe and, at the same time, a little exciting to be held down or held close by someone with as much intensity as Gavin. The thought sent a shiver through his system, memories of last night's power struggle before Gavin had put him in his place... The way he'd pinned Nines over the breakfast bar, his position not so different to the way he stood now as he leaned over the low platform of his car. 

And then the coup de gras. The final straw. The clear indication that Gavin was perfectly fucking aware of what he was doing, with his exposed midriff and the slow grind of his hips... and Nines had walked into his trap without so much as a hesitation. As he finished rinsing down the car, Gavin ham-handedly threw water at the bonnet and allowed it to splash back onto his shirt. The thin fabric clung to his skin, accentuating the broad shoulders and gradual tapering to his hips. All thoughts of the case notes had been thoroughly forgotten as Nines watched, registering the image in high definition for later use. He could only watch, powerless, as Gavin took the opportunity to reach back for the neck of his shirt, pulling it off in a smooth motion that left him slightly guarded, shoulders rolled forward, posture exhibiting timid vulnerability that lay in direct contrast to the mischievous lop-side grin that left Nines feeling altogether too warm, too constricted by his own shirt and jacket. 

"Hey Nines, I can feel your boner from all the way over here," Gavin called to him, oblivious to anyone who might overhear. His devilish tongue flicked over an uneven canine in a habitual gesture, a small idiosyncrasy that inevitably meant trouble for Nines. 

"Get in the car before I run you down," Nines threatened tightly, though Gavin would know that the threat was a veiled attempt to retain his dignity. While it might have been a funny game for Gavin, Nines was loathe to allow anything to endanger his professional image. Gavin knew this, which was probably why he delighted in teasing his lover whenever he found an opportunity. 

"Fine...fine..." he agreed, opening the driver's side door and throwing his damp shirt into the foot well of the back seat before securing his seat belt. 

As he turned to look through the rear window, he caught sight of Nines more closely and hesitated. Nines could see the cogs turning, the pieces falling into place as Gavin realised just how much his toying had affected the android. It was stupid, really. To get so flustered by a bare stomach and the exposed skin of his partner, when he had seen these things more than a dozen times... and yet, he suspected that had been the problem. The sight of his stomach had sparked his imagination, the coy leaning over the bonnet ignited memories, and the sight of Gavin's bare skin so close, so perfect, was an invitation to add another event to the catalog of memories reserved for their more intimate moments. Nines sat perfectly still, having to make a conscious effort to loosen his clenched fists and unlock his jaw from the desperate tension that held his stoicism in tact. 

"Holy shit, Nines. You're really getting revved up, huh?" Gavin purred, leaning a little closer to meet his gaze. His voice dropped into a low, graveled pitch, the sound thrumming over Nines' sensors. "Tell me you want me, and I'll drive us somewhere quiet."

Nines desperately calculated all possible routes and destinations between their location and the precinct; none of them seemed too promising. They were all too public, too open to prying eyes. Unless Gavin knew something that he didn't. Then again, he couldn't go back into the precinct like this - he had tried before, flinching whenever Gavin touched his arm, his gaze fixing too long on the delicate curve of Gavin's lips when he was speaking. He would be useless in his role as detective until he worked through the distraction... or allowed Gavin to work through it with him. 

"No? Alright then, back to the precinct we go," Gavin chimed, infuriatingly unphased. 

"I want you," Nines forced the words through the last vestiges of his resistance, choosing the least disruptive of two evils. 

"I'm sorry, I don't think I caught that. You were mumbling," Gavin toyed, intentionally running the back of his hand over Nines' thigh as he reached for the handbrake. 

"I want you to drive me somewhere private, somewhere we won't be seen. And then I want you to fuck me senseless in the back seat of your nice, clean car," Nines demanded in a low, authoritative tone. He was a little smug to see a flicker of anticipation in Gavin's features, the momentary falter of his smile as the thought drove home a little harder than he'd expected. 

"I think I can manage that." he winked, or tried too, which was perhaps even more endearing than if he'd succeeded. RA9 preserve him, this man was ridiculous... and Nines couldn't help but want him all the more for it. 

Nines struggled to focus as Gavin drove, attempting to anticipate where they were going, growing more frustrated with each suitably private location they passed up. As Gavin drove past the fifth viable option, Nines made a small sound of impatience, pressing his hands securely against the tops of his own thighs to keep them from wandering. Gavin cast a glance at him and Nines registered the way his pulse quickened just slightly, but not enough. His body temperature was steady, his pulse only lightly tripping whenever he glanced at Nines' discomfort, but for the most part he was composed, not yet caught in the fire that was laying claim to Nines' senses. 

"Unbutton your trousers," Gavin ordered quietly, his eyes fixed on the road. Nines frowned and looked at their destination, momentarily confused - they weren't near a suitable location, and Gavin didn't seem to be looking for a place to park just yet. It wasn't until the second order rolled over his lips that Nines understood. "I want you to touch yourself while I drive, I want to hear how bad you wanting me."

Heat flared in Nines' cheeks and ears as he processed the words, torn between decency and need. After a moment of risk assessment against potential reward, he unclasped his belt and trousers, giving himself just enough room to slip a hand into his boxers and palm himself slowly. The effect was immediate, switching his attention from his efforts to remain composed and turning his thoughts to how Gavin's hand would feel in place of his own, hands that knew his body better than anyone else, hands that made him feel things he hadn't realised he was capable of... He turned his gaze to his partner, taking in the exposed canvas of his tanned chest, the occasional scar that tempted his teeth and tongue to linger whenever they were intimate. He let a soft moan break free of his semi-composed control, expression softening as he allowed himself to enjoy the temporary relief from his desire. 

"You look so fuckin' hot," Gavin murmured, his voice lingering in that coarser register that always preceded his lust. 

"Eyes on the road," Nines chided, his own smirk finding a place on his lips.

Gavin cursed softly and turned his attention back to the task at hand, though he seemed a little less careful in his negotiations with other traffic now, more eager to find somewhere quiet. When Nines gave a quiet gasp of pleasure, Gavin's knuckles whitened a little against the wheel and he hastily turned them away from the main street, following a series of smaller routes until he found their destination - A quiet little lot, abandoned following a business closure and demolition, with no plans for building until the next spring. They would be totally undisturbed. 

The car had barely stopped rolling before Gavin pushed his chair back and unclipped their seat belts, gesturing for Nines to move into his lap. When his partner didn't immediately move, he growled and leaned across to press a kiss to the corner of Nines' mouth. "Move your ass into my lap right now," he demanded, but there was something in his tone that strayed a little too close to 'pleading' and Nines sensed an opportunity for payback. 

"I have a better idea," Nines countered, stalling his own pleasure long enough to turn his chair and move himself to the back seat. "After all, you gave me such a wonderful show. It would be selfish of me not to return the favour."

With that, he carefully shrugged out of his jacket and tossed it onto the passenger's seat, quickly followed by his shoes and tie. Then his movements slowed, his fingers catching on each button as he eased them open, letting his slender fingers venture beneath the fabric to rub over a nipple or trace along his collarbone as Gavin watched. His gaze fixed on Nines, devouring the sight of each action to feed the growing fire in the pit of his stomach. The android carefully shrugged out of the shirt, adding it to the growing pile before starting on his trousers, pushing them down over his hips, long legs drawing in against his bare chest as he pulled them off completely, leaving Gavin with a tempting glimpse of his ass. Nines wasn't sure which was more enjoyable: the sensation of cool evening air on his exposed skin, or the sight of Gavin poised in his chair, waiting for permission to reap the rewards of his teasing. Eventually, Nines reached a hand over the distance between them and Gavin all but threw himself at his lover's mercy, moving to kneel in the space at Nines' feet, hands running up the smooth expanse of his thighs.

"Jesus, Nines... If I'd known that showing off at the car wash was going to get you so worked up, I'd have washed the car after every drive," he teased, taking time between each cluster of words to press hot, open mouthed kisses to the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. 

Nines parted his legs slightly in response to the warmth of his mouth, running his hands into the short brunette curls, urging him closer. Gavin had apparently had his fill of teasing for now; he freed Nines from his boxers, throwing them vaguely in the direction of the passenger seat before teasing kisses along his lover's hips and stomach, pressing a deceptively light kiss to the tip of his dick. He cast large puppy eyes up at Nines before lowering himself over the length, taking as much as he comfortably could before rising again. Nines let his head fall back against the headrest with a groan, fingers kneading softly at Gavin's hair as he adjusted to the warm bliss of his mouth. Gavin worked slowly, running his tongue over his lover's synthetically smooth erection, teasing the tip with a well-practiced tongue. After a while, he braced his hands against Nines' hips, relaxing as best as he could to try and take the entirety of Nines' cock in his mouth, tears prickling at his eyes as he fought back his gag reflex. Nines gripped his hair more firmly, restricting his range of movement, and earning a small groan that vibrated over him, drawing out a moan in return.

"You know the rules: if you need to stop, let go of my hips," Nines checked in, waiting for Gavin to hum his approval before pressing a little harder. He kept a hand in his hair, holding him firm while his other hand smoothed over Gavin's cheek; he rolled his hips slowly at first, scanning Gavin's reactions to ensure that he was safe - he knew how stubborn his partner could be, so he tended to err on the side of caution. But as Gavin relaxed against the intrusion, his breath coming in ragged snatches that sounded fucking filthy to the android's ears, his control started waning. He thrust harder into Gavin's mouth, each choked moan and frantic pull of breath lighting up his sensors and pushing him a little closer to his climax. Gavin should have looked vulnerable and weak, serving at the will of his hands and his cock, but he seemed domineering and passionate even now - bright hazel eyes blown wide with lust and fixing on Nines', watching his reactions, moaning each time Nines started easing off, encouraging him to claim what he needed. He could take it. He could take anything Nines threw at him and he'd love every fucking second of it. Nines could feel his climax building, heat pooling in his stomach, a familiar coiling sensation warning him that he was close. But Gavin's hands moved away from his hips and he let go on reflex, stilling his hips with an unintended whine as Gavin sat back on his heels. 

He looked obscene... lips plump and red from the abuse, his breath rolling over a graveled throat, making the sound husky and coarse. "Not getting your way that easy," Gavin grinned, nuzzling into Nines' inner thigh as he caught his breath. Nines frowned and ran his fingernails along the sensitive spot at the back of Gavin's neck, buttering him up with gentle, wordless pleading in an effort to get the release he wanted, reveling in the shiver that passed over his lover's features. "Cut that out. And quit your pouting... You know what I want."

Nines' pulse quickened when he registered Gavin's meaning, torn between wanting to cum and wanting to tease his lover as much as possible, to get him as hot under the collar as he was. To be wanted just as desperately as he wanted Gavin... He watched as Gavin sat back against the driver's seat, pushing his jeans and boxers down until they pooled at his ankles and he could stroke himself with slow, languid motions. Taking his cue, Nines parted his legs and reached down to his self-lubricating hole; running a fingertip in teasing spirals over the sensitive spot before pushing a finger into himself slowly, his expression flickering momentarily at the intrusion, before bliss found firm purchase on his features. He pressed another finger in with the first, slowly stretching and teasing, but not able to fully satisfy himself from that angle. Biting his lower lip softly, Nines whined and tried to adjust his position, wanting just a little bit more, just... a little deeper. Gavin's deep-seated groan of approval sent a shockwave of pleasure over his skin and he looked over, trying to remember the next step in this frequently-played game. 

"What's the matter, Nines? Can't quite reach?" Gavin teased, his pace quickening a little as he watched the android falling apart before him. "Tell me what you want."

"I want you to fuck me," Nines whined, shame and embarrassment mixing with his lust at the sound of it. Gavin grinned and crowded in on him, pressing his weight between Nines' thighs again. 

"Say please," he insisted, sliding a finger in alongside Nines', carefully pushing into him and adding to the stimulation, stretching him just a little further. The android gasped and tightened slightly around the sudden fullness, slowly relaxing as Gavin helped to work him open. 

"Please," he panted, all dignity lost to Gavin's will now. 

"You know I can never say no to you," his lover replied, drawing his finger away and encouraging Nines to move so that he was kneeling in front of the back seat, his torso resting on the leather as his ass curved invitingly against Gavin's lap. "I want you good and loud for me. I want to hear you, Nines..."

He wouldn't have been able to resist Gavin's request if he'd tried... A sound caught halfway between a gasp and a groan broke over his lips as he felt Gavin push into him slowly, firm hands guiding his hips back gently to take him in. Gentle and patient at first, despite Nines' desperate insistence that he was fine. No matter how many times Nines had discussed his capabilities with Gavin, the detective always gave him a moment to adjust, littering his pale back with kisses and grazing bites before slowly rocking his hips into him with a low moan. Nines bucked back against him slightly, trying to meet his hips with each tortuously slow grind, urging him to move, to go faster, deeper.... "Harder."

The demand wasn't been intentional, but he could feel the effect it had on his partner, the way his fingers curled more tightly against his hips. "You want it rough, tin can?"

Nines nodded breathlessly, finding it difficult to form coherent answers while his sensors were flooding his mind with data: the temperature of Gavin's breath against his skin, the increasing measurements of force held in each desperate roll of his hips, an ever adjusting calculation of Gavin's predicted time until climax. He tried to block it out, tried to focus on the details he wanted, but his data input suddenly washed blank when it was over-whelmed by the introduction of a new pleasure. Nines dropped a hand from the chair and curled it around Gavin's, following and guiding his movements as he pumped him in time to his thrusts, their rhythm falling out of time as they each chased their climax. 

"Gavin... fuck..." Nines moaned, words melting into a string of incoherent sounds as he felt his orgasm building. "Please..."

Gavin shifted and wrapped his free arm around Nines' waist, pulling him back against his chest before his hand rose up to press firmly enough at Nines' throat to cause a broken hum of urgent need. The change of angle drove Gavin deeper, Nines' jagged cry filling the space and soaking into their skin. "That's it, Nines. Ah, fuck, just like that," Gavin urged, his sharp teeth sinking into the sensitive flesh between Nines' neck and shoulder. It was the triggering point, the last drop of input before the dam broke completely. Nines gave a choked groan, bucking desperately into Gavin's touch as his climax tore through his system, blinding him to everything except the feral groan against his neck as Gavin came with him. 

As his movements slowed into a heavy stillness, Nines leaned his weight back against his lover and focused on the sounds of their breathing, broken rhythms falling into an eventual pattern as Gavin planted soft kisses to Nines' neck and jaw. 

"I love hearing you lose it like that..." Gavin murmured, his voice thick and a little husky. "Knowing I'm the only person who gets to hear you fall apart."

Reluctantly removing himself from Gavin's lap, Nines sat against the back seat and guided his partner into his arms, holding him close so he could press a loving kiss to his temple. "And you're the only one who ever will, my love........... Gavin...... why is the dispatch-radio light on?"


End file.
